ABC's Rimahiko
by kawaiiamy1
Summary: One of my main pairings, Rimahiko, and an ABC's story. Rated T because of Lemon at L
1. A

A- Actually

"To tell you the truth, I actually like your cross dressing."

Rima sat down, slowly and carefully sipping her cup of tea as not to slurp, while Nagihiko ran around like crazy with Rikka and Amu.

'Ridicules.' Rima thought. 'Why must they be so childish...?'

"Hey Rima! Come out and join us!" Nagi yelled, waving.

Rima shook her head. On her face was a sign of disapproval. Nagi stopped in his tracks.

"Something wrong Nagi?" Amu asked.

"...no. See ya." He walked away from the three as they stared at him with blank looks.

Rima watched as the crossdresser walked towards her. She really liked his cross dressing and thought it would be fun to try it herself; see what it was like to be a boy. But, of course, her hair was too long.

Nagihiko walked over and sat by her, looking out as Amu, Rikka and Hikaru continued to play.

"Can you read minds?" Rima asked.

"Of course not. Why do you sit alone?" Nagi questioned.

"Why did you join me?"

"Why do you hate my cross dressing acts?"

Rima raised an eyebrow. "Random much?"

"Gonna answer the question?" Nagi looked at her.

"I don't." Rima said plainly.

"Oh well that's music to my ears." Nagi said, half sarcastically.

"To tell you the truth, I actually like your cross dressing." Rima looked at him.

"Really?" Nagi said.

Rima nodded. "I want to try. Too bad my hairs too long."

"Come with me." Nagi took her hand and led her out of the Royal Garden to the girls bathroom.

"You're actually going in there?" Rima looked at him strangely.

"Used to it." Nagi smiled at Rima and walked in with her.

"I can make you look like a boy."

He shut the door and started to work on her hair.

"Without cutting?" Rima said.

"Of course not. I would never cut your beautiful hair." Nagi said.

"Hmph." Rima tried to keep her cool, but she could feel the heat in her cheeks rising.

Nagi chuckled. He clipped up her hair and placed his cap on her head.

"Nice to meet you Rimahiko." Nagi said, winking at her.

"...what a ridicules name." Rima turned to him. "I like it."


	2. B

B- Beach

"How about the beach?"

"I'm bored!" Yaya complained.

"I hate to admit it, but me too guys." Amu said.

"Well, the meeting is almost over, and it's a friday. But, since we've all worked really hard, including you Amu, why don't we all take sunday off?" Tadase said.

"Yay!" Yaya threw her hands up in the air.

"Why don't we all go somewhere together instead?" Amu asked.

"Good idea Amu!" Nagi said.

"Where should we go though...?" Rima asked.

"How about the beach?" Nagi winked at Amu.

"Great idea Fujisaki-kun. We should invite Souma-kun as well." Tadase said.

"Sounds nice!" Amu said. Nagi realised she didn't get the message, so he stood up.

"Amu, can you come with me for a minute?" He asked.

"Uh, sure." Amu stood up and walked away with him, despite Rima's disapproval.

"What is it, Nagi-kun?" Amu asked.

"Can you do me a favour? No matter what, can you get Rima in a bikini?" Nagi asked.

Amu raised an eyebrow. "Is that your only reason you suggested the beach?"

"No! I mean, maybe, I mean-" Nagi sighed. "Yes."

"It's cool!" Amu grinned. "I'll help you out. I'll do everything I can."

"Thanks Amu-chan." Nagi said.

"Welcome!" Amu walked back to the table. Everyone was ready to leave.

"See you guys on Sunday!" Yaya said, skipping off.

"Goodbye everyone. I'll inform Souma-kun." Tadase said, walking off.

"Hey, Rima! Why don't you come over to my house for a double sleepover?" Amu asked.

Rima smiled at Amu. "Of course."

Amu winked at Nagi and then walked off with Rima.

Nagi smiled and watched them go.

*Sunday morning*

"How about this one?" Amu showed it to her.

Rima was red. "Amu...you're embarrassing me."

"We're girls. Come on." Amu dragged her into the change rooms, with loads of bikini's.

Nagi. You owe me. Amu thought.

Amu stood with Rima as she changed. When Rima finally finished, and looked in the mirror, she said immediately, "I'll get it." The short skirt part of her bikini waved as she did a little circle. The bikini was a skirt and bra, blue with pink seashell prints around the whole thing.

Amu nodded, grinning.

Rima changed back and together they walked to the counter. They payed and set off, on their way to the beach.

*Sunday, 10:00*

"Yo, Hinamori!" Kukai waved from the beach. Amu waved and started to run to him, when she turned around; Rima wasn't following her anymore.

"...Rima?" Amu looked for her.

Rima was hiding behind a tree, shaking.

"Rima!" Amu said when she found her.

Rima jumped. She looked at Amu. "I refuse to go out there. That guy is here."

Amu grabbed Rima's wrist and pulled her up.

"Stop being so stubborn." She said.

"Like you can talk, Miss cool and spicy." Nagi said.

"Yo, Hinamori! You gotta come in! The waters great!" Kukai yelled to her.

"See ya." Nagi winked.

Amu nodded, and smiling, she ran to join Kukai. (*addicted to Kukamu*)

Nagi turned around to face Rima, who was red in the face and Frozen in one place. (XDD also addicted to Frozen and that rhymes!)

Nagi chuckled and walked up to her. "You okay?"

"Ah-"

"You look beautiful by the way."

Rima blushed and looked away.

"S-Stop, you purple head."

"Aw...someone's blushing." Nagi poked her cheek from the side.

"Gah!" Rima jumped. "Urusai, Nagi."

"Oh, so now it's Nagi hm?" He chuckled.

"Shut up pervert. You got what you wanted. Now lets just have fun."


	3. C

C-Candy

"That stupid candy..."

Rima leaned back on her seat in class, thinking about the time at the beach. She reached by her side for a piece of candy and popped it into her mouth. The lollie melted in her mouth and it felt like heaven. She sighed.

"Rima!" The teacher slammed her hand down on her desk.

"Pay attention!"

Nagi bit his lip and looked over at her.

Rima stashed the candy in her bag and stood up. She picked up her book and started to read the chapter.

The whole class listened quietly. Rima kept reading, the wind blowing her hair side ways from the open window. She pursed her lips when she finished and sat down. The problem was, she had forgot about the candy sitting in her mouth, and when she swallowed, the candy went towards the wrong hole in her throat and she choked. She tried to keep her chokes silent, trying to move the candy away from the hole, but it was no use. It wouldn't budge.

Nagi's eyes moved over to Rima, who hands were right below her throat. Her mouth was open and her eyes watering. He frowned. However, it wasn't until he heard the small choke, that he rushed over to her and started whacking her on the back.

Rima felt the pressure on her back, the tears falling. The whole class was staring, the teacher in immediate action. Rima grabbed her throat and closed her eyes. Nagi continued, constantly getting harder, really desperate. Rima felt the piece of candy push further out. Her vision blurry, Nagi grabbed her wrists, and that was all she saw before the world around turned black.

"That stupid candy..."


	4. D

D- Dancing (Or Darkness or Dream)

"Haven't you been dancing before?"

Darkness...nothing beyond...

Rima felt the crowd surround her. She could hear voices, but she couldn't see a thing. The pressure in her hand was very soft, but at the same tense. Someone was worried. Why would anyone be worried about me? She thought, frowning.

Rima! Just open your eyes! You're clearly awake! She heard.

What...? Are you an angel? Am I dead?

No! I'm a voice in your head! Just open your eyes okay? See ya!

Rima opened her eyes slowly and squinted from the loud. She was surrounded by all the Guardians.

"Rima!"

"Mashiro-san!"

"Rima-chii!"

"Baka, Rima!"

Rima quickly looked to the left. The pressure on her hand was from Nagi.

"A B-Baka?" She choked out.

"Why did you do that?! I can't believe I had to save your life that way!" Nagi looked at her.

"If only you were up to see how." Rhythm said.

"Yeah! The k-" Nagi grabbed Temari, cutting her off.

Rima raised an eyebrow. She then shrugged her shoulders and sat up, pushed the covers off her, then stood up.

"Hey, where-"

Rima cut him off with a glare, and walked out of the room.

"..." The guardians were silent. Nagi sighed. "I'll just...yeah..." He walked out after her.

"Don't cry Rima." Nagi said.

Rima turned away. "I-I wasn't crying."

Nagi chuckled. "Hey...this room..." He looked around.

"What about it?" Rima asked.

Nagi held out his hand. Rima took it, confused. Nagi pulled her up towards him, placing his hand on her waist. Rima felt a little uncomfortable.

"U-Um..."

"Like this." He took her hand and placed it on his shoulder.

"Now-Wait, haven't you ever been dancing before?" Nagi asked.

Rima shook her head. "It's not something I prefer."

"Well blast my buttons, now you should start." Nagi smiled. "Here, watch my steps, and remember this. One step forward, two steps back. One step forward, two steps back."

"O-One step forward..." She tried. "Two steps back..."

"See, you're getting there." He smiled.

"N-No, I'm not." She blushed lightly.

"Come on, try again." He said.

Rima started again slowly.

"See, you are getting." Nagi twirled her around. Rima didn't want to admit it but...she was enjoying herself.

And part of her wished this moment would never end.


End file.
